Tow hitches such as those fitted on motor vehicles and the like normally include a hitch receiver which is secured to the vehicle and which includes a ball mount and towball. A ball mount is securable to the receiver and a hitch ball is in turn securable to the ball mount.
A problem with conventional tow hitches is that for various reasons the ball mount and the receiver are removably secured to each other. This creates the possibility of easy removal of the flange, which makes it possible for thieves to remove the flange and hitch ball, which is secured to it. In some instances it also leads to theft of a ball mount, hitch ball and a trailer coupled to the hitch ball.
A further problem with conventional tow hitches is that the assembly of the tow hitch is difficult due to misalignment of the flange and receiver. For these items to be connected they need to be aligned perfectly and when connected still has a lot of play.